interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/Cards!
Spades - Axis powers *Ace - Germany *King - Japan *Queen - Italy *Jack - Hungary *II - AXP1: Trianon *III - XAP3: White Terror *IV - AXP4: Blitzkrieg! *V - The Axis *VI - AXP11: Alamein *VII - AXP14: Marte *IIX - AXP17: Rise of Quisling *IX - Romania *X - Bulgaria Hearts - Allied Powers *Ace - USA *King - UK *Queen - France *Jack - China *II - infantry *III - AXP3: Apres Moi ... *IV - AXP6: Days of Infamy *V - the Western Allies *VI - AXP15: Battle of the Atlantic *VII - AXP16: Overlord *IIX - Infantry tactics explanation *IX - India *X - Oslo Group Clubs - who? *Ace - USSR *King - Turkey *Queen - Iran *Jack - Iraq *II - the Comintern *III - AXP5: Northern Expeditions *IV - AXP7: Powder Kegs *V - AXP8: Pax Versalica *VI - AXP13: Red Christmas *VII - buildings *IIX - AXP18: ... Le Deluge *IX - Argentina *X - Finland Diamonds *Ace - Poland *King - Brazil *Queen - Portugal *Jack - Spain *II - AXP2: Blood Red Dawn *III - AXP9: When Cobras Smoke *IV - AXP10: Black Dragons *V - AXP12: Triumvirs *VI - Politics and wonders *VII - armoured warfare *IIX - AXP19: Atomic Age *IX - Netherlands *X - Greece Axis: spades, Comintern: clubs, Allies: hearts, Nonaligned: diamonds. Joker: AXP0 There are 29 free cards (28 normal, 1 joker), so you can use them to represent: AXP 0-19 *AXP0: The Joker *AXP1: II Diamonds, Blood Red Dawn - USA, Poland added, along with Soviet Union: only simple no-mech units 1 *AXP2: II Spades, Isonzo - Italian and Austrian troops featured, covering all pre-Fascist units. Politics changed. 1 *XAP2b: III Spades, White Terror - covers Finland, Nazi Germany and Russia. Spain and Portugal introduced 2-4 *AXP3: IV hearts, Days of Infamy - Japan, China, USA expanded, consisting mostly of infantry and armour. *AXP4: IV spades Blitzkrieg! - Germany and several other Western factions, this should include France, the Oslo Group and the Netherlands, as well as armoured units of this conflict 2-3 *V Spades, the Axis *AXP5: III clubs, Northern Expeditions - China and Japan added. Technologies should be complete by now. *AXP6: III hearts, Apres Moi ... '' - German and British air units added, this covers most "mainstream" units. *II clubs, introduction to the Comintern *AXP7: IV clubs, Powder Kegs - Introduce Turks, Iranians and Iraqis. *AXP8: V clubs, Pax Versalica - Complete any and all WW1 units for all existing factions. We officially declare Age of Darkness to the world. *V hearts, the Western Allies *AXP9: III diamonds, When Cobras Smoke - Brazil is added to the game. American armour added. *AXP10: IV diamonds, Black Dragons - Japan and China introduced. Japanese armour added. *AXP11: VI spades, Alamein - Italian armour added to the game. German and British armour further added. *AXP12: V diamonds, Triumvirs - effects of politics expanded. Some wonders. Argentina, USA and Spain added and expanded. *AXP13: VI clubs, Red Christmas - Soviet units expanded, and Germany is further expanded. Another wonder. Perhaps we need to introduce a wonder one step at a time. *AXP14: VII spades, ''Marte - Italian army, pre-1943. Greece enters the game. Possibly either Bulgaria or Romania make an appearance. *AXP15: VI hearts, Battle of the Atlantic - naval forces are revamped in full. Introduce the E-boat and Argentina *AXP16: VII hearts, Overlord - further expansion of USA and Britain. British faction should be fully skinned and ready. *AXP17: IIX spades, Rise of Quisling - expand Oslo Group, Romania, Bulgaria, Austria and Argentina. Introduce the Nahuel. *AXP18: IIX clubs ''... Le Deluge ''- rebalance and finish off any other loose ends. *AXP19: IIX diamonds Atomic Age - introduce the Domination CtW. Age of Darkness is finished. Category:Blog posts